srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinji Ikari
"''I wanna stay with you and I want to help you. But I don't know what to do. But I won't run away anymore."'' Shinji Ikari has been through a lot. After the events of Third Impact, he is essentially orphaned and estranged from the life he once knew in Tokyo 03. He is now a member of A-Laws and his best to protect the world he was given a second chance on. While still a shy and awkward teenager, Shinji has really come along in confidence and standing on his own two feet. With each passing day, Shinji's life seems to get back on track despite the oddities that surround it. Shinji is still the designated pilot of the humanoid super weapon, Evangelion Unit 01, under the command of Nerv's remnants. Despite knowing what his machine actually is, Shinji has started to get used to the life that was once thrust upon him. =Background Information= Pre-Nerv Shinji Ikari never really had a happy family life. In the beginning, he lived with his doting mother and his reserved father as they worked on Project Evangelion. However, when Shinji was very young, his mother supposedly died in test run of Unit 01, leaving to the care of his father. Almost immediately, Gendo Ikari abandoned his son and sent him off to live with his Uncle and Aunt out in the country. It was here that Shinji spent most of his childhood under the pleasant neglect of his Uncle and Aunt. Over the years, Shinji began to try to hide his grief of abandonment behind a extreme resentment of his father and everything he stood for. Nerv Zeruel & After Third Impact After Third Impact Mister Getter & The First Break Asuka's Betrayal and The Final Break =Personality Traits= Personality goes here. =Talents & Abilities= Shinji is one of those guys who might make a decent home body. He is stellar in cooking, cleaning, and sewing. His skill was only refined during his time living with slob champion, Misato Katsuragi. For this reason, Shinji is often the guy who gets stuck cooking dinner, fixing uniforms, or cleaning up after people around his new station on the Exelion. He is so neat and tidy that despite his extensive use of the RX-7, it often smells like fresh cut flowers and not a gym locker room covered in cat vomit. Shinji is someone who is pretty determined once he gets going. The problem is it is next to impossible to get Shinji to commit to anything. Once you get him going, however, he will keep going even if it means it just becomes another reflex. During his stay on the Exelion, he has spent most of his free time running laps, lifting free weights, and controlling his Rx-7 in order to make sure he remains a valued part of the Fraternity Unit. Shinji is a lot smarter than he gives himself credit for. While he probably has intelligent opinions on certain subjects, he is too shy to ever really share them. Even in the classroom, Shinji tends to not talk unless called upon for fear of being laughed at. =Relationships= =Logs= |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:NERV Category:NERV Children Category:People Who Are Not Amuro Ray Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:A-LAWS